Talk:AIF/@comment-24142455-20150722040304
OSA Base- Hood: Welcome gentlemen, I think we have all heard of the recent events in Europe. He points to several satellite images, and a video, before sudden static Hood: Now I know that UAC officials would be here, but I was told by the UAC Office of Naval Intelligence to give you the mission anyway. A nuclear explosion in the Atlantic, and following that, several radiation spikes over Europe, North Africa, Israel, Asia, and other portions of the Eastern Hemisphere. Many of our ONI officials here, and at the AIF suspect this to be the work of our friend, General Deathshead. With the Israelis crippled from the EMP, I think it is time we must take Germany down a notch, and continue our search for the folder that holds the location of Deathshead's secret compound. A deep spy sent us this message before he was killed. A few German officials, currently known as Gottlob Berger, and Schreiner are heading to Earth after they, and several German officials fled the planet before the nuclear exchange. They are stated to be traveling to Paris for a conference with other German officials, but that is all we know of, and the spy said that they may hold the folder with the compound. I've chosen OSA Operative Group 1 to take this assignment, after their success in Wulfburg. Admiral Hodston has chosen Operative Group 2 to be dispatched to sabotage a rumored German battleship that attacked many of our locations in the Atlantic. Blazkowicz: Will we be given a possible cover for this mission? Hood: Each of you will be taking the identities of several SF soldiers from Australia that "died". Most important German records, from Agent 001, and Kessler's knowledge, were EMP hardened, including Castle Wolfenstein, Deathshead's compound, and lists of every german soldier. Our deep agent also managed to change these lists onboard Strasse's personal flagship, allowing these "men" to be sent on a mission to Paris to act as guards to patrol where the German officials are staying at. You'll be delivered by aircraft to France, and arrive at a convoy taking you to Paris. You'll be deployed a few days before the meeting, meaning you'll have time to prepare any plans you would like. I'll answer any questions before Group 2 is briefed by Admiral Hodston checks watch when he arrives. Blazkowicz: Of course admiral. Any questions men? Wyatt: Will we be given uniforms? Hood: Yes, UAC agents in Sydney managed to get several photographs and samples of PANZER uniforms from their deployments to Perth and such, and we've replicated them to the best of our ability. Prendergast: Will we be given any weapons? Hood: We have several StG-60s and Lugers captured from Wulfburg, but that is it. You can bring a AIF weapon, but it must be a concealed one, or be disassembled to be carried in separate parts. Fergus: What if we don't get the folder? Hood: Then we'll prepare another deployment mission once we get new information. If any of you are captured, we will deploy special operations teams to pull you out, as many of you have information that cannot be compromised. Fergus: Thank you Admiral. Hood: Any questions from anyone else? OOC: just getting this set up